towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yusuke Urameshi's Adventure
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=258}} |} Li Tieguai: Stop right there. How dare you hurt the kitten! Yusuke: Stop? No way! Kuwabara: Hey, that guy is fast. Sooner or later he will catch up! Yusuke: “I have to find a way to get rid of him!” 【End】 　　At this moment, a white-haired boy Zhang Guolao was leaning against a stone while sleeping. There was an unusually strong donkey right beside him. Suddenly, an idea flashed through Yusuke’s mind. Yusuke: Let’s ride on that donkey! 　　Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped and sat on it; the donkey was frightened and started muttering a help. However, Zhang Guolao was sleeping soundly, slobbering at the mouth. Feeling desperate, the donkey stopped struggling anymore. Right now, Li Tieguai was already in front of them. Li Tieguai: Got you——Wow! What’s that energy sphere...Wait! They’re...gone!? 　　As he thought Yusuke was caught successfully, a compact energy sphere flitted past Li Tieguai. After dodging the attack, he found that both of them had already fled into the woods! Yusuke: The Spirit Gun should scare him off! We’re safe now! I’m sure that cat-holic isn’t able to catch up...Wait...How could… 　　Yusuke underestimated Li Tieguai’s perseverance. He caught up with them with amazing speed—— }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=125|esk=259}} |} Lü Dongbin: Li Tieguai is there...I have a bad feeling about this...Better take a look. 　　He stood up and flew towards the noise direction. Then, he caught sight of Li Tieguai chasing the two people with lightning speed. Lü Dongbin: Li, What’s—— Li Tieguai: Hey, good to see you here! Help me stop that guys. They’re possessed by evil and hurt my mythical kitten! Lü Dongbin: Sigh, you make a mess of the mountain again. I don’t want to get myself into trouble and be punished by He Xian'gu—— Yusuke: Another weirdo, dyeing his hair white and showing off on his giant sword. What a narcissist! Kuwabara: Darn it! A bad day! First, attacked by that crazy cat-holic; second, a freaky uncle showed up! 　　The conversations of Yusuke and Kuwabara sent to his ears. Lü Dongbin’s calm face had suddenly twisted like a demon, who then felt startled and almost fell down. Lü Dongbin: ...Li, you’re right. These two guys are parasitized by evil. We should give them a tough lesson. 【End】 　　Riding on the donkey at full gallop in the woods, Kuwabara was responsible for controlling the direction while Yusuke was monitoring the situation at the rear. Kuwabara: Light is ahead. It must be the exit. Just keep going and we can...Em? The sky is turning dark. Is it about to rain? Yusuke: No! Watch out! 　　Lü Dongbin was already in front of them. He gathered dark elemental power to conjure a gigantic purple sword and swung at the ground. Bang! A deafening noise came alongside an earthquake, which made Yusuke and Kuwabara unable to move. 　　After a while, everything became quiet again. There was a deep yet bottomless chasm leaving behind! Lü Dongbin: Now, you have nowhere to go. Li Tieguai: Prepare yourself! }} Ally: |hp=1784720|def=6880|coin=125|esk=189}} |} Yusuke: Humph, who says nowhere to escape!? Kuwabara, hold tight! Kuwabara: Hey, what are you going to do? Yusuke: At full gallop of course! 　　Kuwabara had no idea what Yusuke was planning exactly, but he could only count on him. Holding the donkey tight, Kuwabara sped up towards the chasm. Yusuke closed his eyes and held his right arm, gathering strong spirit energy on his fingertip to conjure a mega Spirit Gun—— 【End】 Kuwabara: Urameshi, we’re close to the edge of the chasm! Yusuke: Just jump! 　　The donkey leapt into the air; Yusuke pointed his finger towards the ground and shot. Strong momentum was pushing them to the sky, which helped them leap across the vast chasm. However, another danger appeared—— Kuwabara: Wait, how do we land? Yusuke: Oh, I haven’t thought about it. Kuwabara: You——Tut! Alright, I got an idea! 　　Kuwabara concentrated his spirit energy to create a pair of spirit swords. When the donkey was about to fall, he stabbed the swords into the ground right away; the friction led to a sparkle, bringing the momentum down effectively. Finally, they landed successfully, sound and safe. Witnessing all this, Lü Dongbin was totally stunned. Lü Dongbin: “These two guys...are crazy.” }} Ally: |hp=2596920|def=6880|coin=125|esk=2166}} |hp=14,500,000|def=7590|coin=125|esk=1894}} |} Li Tieguai: How could they...I’m not giving up yet!! 　　Affected by Yusuke and Kuwabara, Li Tieguai’s blood started boiling, putting in a sprint. Putting forth his strength with his left metal foot, he tried to leap across the chasm. Nevertheless, Li Tieguai lost momentum halfway and began to fall—— 　　Suddenly, a shadow grabbed his collar from behind - It’s Lü Dongbin, who rode on his sword to save him. Due to overuse of power, his sword was only one tenth of the usual size. Lü Dongbin: You idiot! What are you thinking? You would have died if I didn’t save you. Li Tieguai: Sorry… Lü Dongbin: Sigh, let’s go chase them! 【End】 Yusuke: Bastard! They’re chasing us again. How annoying! Kuwabara: I guess we need to get rid of them again? Yusuke: We don’t have a choice——Hey! Watch out, Kuwabara! 　　Turning his head and talking to Yusuke, Kuwabara did not notice a lotus seat was coming over. Finally, they bumped into each other. There were two familiar figures standing on that lotus seat—— Yusuke: Hiei! Kurama! 　　Hiei and Kurama stepped closer and grabbed Yusuke’s and Kuwabara’s hands at the same time. Suddenly, something happened. Four yellow fulu flew to the sky and combined into one. The symbols on which were actually a magic circle. 　　The magic circle glittered. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara, coated with lights, vanished into thin air in the blink of an eye. 　　Witnessing such bizarre scene, Li Tieguai and Lü Dongbin were utterly shocked. In contrast, He Xian'gu remained calm, picking up the yellow fulu on the ground. With a hand wave, vines came out from her hand and pulled out a little boy Han Xiangzi hiding behind a tree. He Xian'gu: You’re messing around again, aren’t you? This magic circle is forbidden in the kingdom. “Thanks” to you, those guys could come to our world! Han Xiangzi: Humph! It’s none of your business, you granny! He Xian'gu: Granny...Looks like you really need to learn some manners. 　　Then, Han Xiangzi was punished for his misbehavior. He was required to dress like a girl for a year. Also, Li Tieguai and Lü Dongbin were penalized for their destruction in the kingdom. Afterwards, everything was in peace… }} zh:浦飯幽助的故事